


She Was His Moon, and He Was Her Sea

by chromgradulations



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Late at Night, Oneshot, no beta we die like Glenn, they deserve the world, this was for a discord thing sorry if it's sloppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromgradulations/pseuds/chromgradulations
Summary: The waves were slow tonight.In.... and out... in.... and out...A pattern. Consistent.~~~~~~~A short piece I wrote for a roleplay entry form.
Relationships: Teeta | Tatiana/Zeke, the moon/the waves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	She Was His Moon, and He Was Her Sea

The waves were slow tonight.

In.... and out... in.... and out...

A pattern. Consistent.

Tatiana slumped against Zeke. She twisted a finger though the fabric of his shirt, sighing as she watched the sea.

Ezekiel was like the waves, she decided.

Every week, he would go back to work at the military base, and every week, he would come home to her open arms. He left when he had to and came back when he said he would. In, and out. In, and out. A pattern. Consistent.

Tatiana was _not_ like the waves. Tatiana was more like... the moon. Yes, the moon. She was always there, always keeping things running, always waiting for her Zeke's return, but she was always different. Just like the moon and its phases, Tatiana was a little different each day. Whether it was leading a service in the village church or reading to the children, she was always changing it up. New moon, quarter moon, full moon.

Tatiana decided she liked this.

Just like the moon, she was the one who brought her waves- her darling Zeke- in and out. Base and home.

Together, they made a pattern. Consistent.

Zeke pressed a soft kiss into her hair as he gazed at the moon. Tatiana sighed and nuzzled into his chest.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I love, love, love this pairing, so I hope I could at least do it SOME justice. Have a great day!


End file.
